Cloud computing, enterprise networks, and data center networks continue to drive increased bandwidth demand of optical fiber communication for metro and long haul wires, and rack-to-rack wires within data centers to 100 Gbps and beyond. Optical fiber transmission systems using single mode fibers (SMFs) are commonly utilized for such high capacity communication systems. A common optical fiber transmission system includes a side (edge) emitting laser diode such as a distributed feedback (DFB) laser coupled with a single mode fiber. Various coupling structures have been proposed to increase coupling efficiency between a distributed feedback laser and a single mode fiber. Such commonly employed coupling structures include butt coupling (direct alignment of the optical paths of) the DFB laser with the SMF, or the integration of a cylindrical lens or combination of a cylindrical lens and graded index rod lens between the DFB and waveguide, and similarly between a waveguide and SMF. However these systems have their disadvantages of being bulky and having high assembly cost. There is a need for a more compact and efficient device to replace current interconnect optical couplers.